Interlude
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: [MANGAVERSE Spoilers for chapter 67] Kimbley muses about death and just what he's supposed to do. A brief conversation between Kimbley and Lieutenant General Raven leading up to their departure for Briggs.


-Interlude-

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

This is essentially straight out of the manga, starting on page five of chapter sixty-seven. You can find it here: If you have not read past chapter sixty-nine of the **manga****, you will be horribly spoiled. If you wish to be spoiled, I suggest dropping by first.**

With that, I'll allow you to judge. I like it, but nothing really happens here. This is the interlude between when Scar injures Kimbley up until Raven and Kimbley leave for Briggs. Please note that I removed the interaction between Kimbley and Oliviar's Ishballan subordinate (augh, forgive me, I forget his name!)

If you haven't already been spoiled, then read on. And please review.

-+-

"Nng…" Zolf J. Kimbley, the once great Crimson Alchemist, was now reduced to lying in a hospital bed. Well, it was that Ishballan 'Scar' that had done him in. Of course Kimbley knew he'd die from that lovely wound to his left side. The man had stabbed him with a pipe! Despite his nihilistic tendencies, Kimbley really didn't want to be the victim of a pipe. He glanced around, finding everything around him to be white. On his left side, above his head, was suspended a bag of fluids—his 'life,' if you will. That was all that kept him from death. He'd never been so weakened before.

It was amazing.

He shifted slightly, feeling the bandages covering the left side of his chest and stomach. That Ishballan, 'Scar,' was quite the fighter. "Could've beaten him if I had a little more time." Kimbley mumbled to himself, giving up on sitting and just lying there, staring up at the ceiling. It was nice, to just lie here in solitude. It would be better with some company. He still didn't like being alone. Solitary confinement would do that to a guy.

"Hey, Kimbley. So you're alive."

"You arrived quickly, Lieutenant General Raven." Kimbley mused, looking up at the tall, dark skinned man. This man technically wasn't Kimbley's superior, seeing as how he was working for the Fuhrer on his own rather than as a State Alchemist. Besides, having the Crimson Alchemist reinstated would draw too much attention. No one needed that, least of all the Homunculi. And yes, Kimbley knew all about them. Well, maybe not all. But he knew a lot, and he knew the Fuhrer was one. He knew he was serving a Homunculus. And he had no problem with it. Of course he didn't, Kimbley didn't care who he was serving. He was living to see who would win—pathetic humans like himself or these creatures, these _monsters_, the Homunculi. It would be an interesting battle to see.

"I heard the news last night and came right away," Raven continued, shutting the door and walking over to the bed. "I was so, _so_ worried."

Kimbley couldn't tell if he was being condescending or what. But he did know what Raven was here for. "What you gentlemen…" He dropped his right hand down into the pocket of his pants and located two objects, "…are worried about, is _this_, isn't it?" He held aloft two fake Philosopher's Stones; one a small jagged piece that he had been given in Ishbal that he had refused to return, and the second a sphere that the Homunculus "Envy" had given him after his release from the prison. Of course Raven would be here for them. Why wouldn't he be? That was the whole reason why the Fuhrer wanted him to fight again—because Kimbley had no qualms about killing people. He was to erase a town from the map. It was rather crass, he would admit, but it would be damned fun. And he hadn't caused anything to go 'boom' in years.

Lieutenant General Raven eyed Kimbley for a moment, silent. Though Kimbley couldn't tell what was going through his head, he could take a rather good guess. The man was irritated that Kimbley had so easily seen through this. He didn't look it—no, he'd have to be good at deception, serving a Fuhrer who wasn't even human.

"Very well," Raven finally spoke, not making any move to take the stones, even though it was apparent to both of them that he'd meet no resistance. "I'll ask you to continue your work." 'Work' meaning getting rid of Scar, obviously.

"But I'm in this state." Kimbley pointed out the rather obvious, dropping his arm back down. It hurt to move, he probably needed lots of rest and a miracle to live. He wouldn't get either, would he?

"No need to worry." Raven stated simply, opening the door back up and allowing a shorter, older man with bad teeth come in, again shutting the door. "I've brought with me a doctor who can use alchemy."

Kimbley frowned lightly, glancing up at the man. Alchemy? An alchemist healer? But even so that wouldn't save him—

"And there is a stone. You'll be completely healed in no time." Raven finished, allowing himself a slight smirk, the first real expression since he'd come into the room.

"Do it then." Kimbley grinned wryly, handing over the jagged stone to the man. "Fix me up." Because he needed to get rid of Scar. It wasn't just a mission anymore, nor was it a personal vendetta, but that man had escaped. No Ishballan was allowed to evade Zolf J. Kimbley.

-+-

Kimbley was back on his feet within the day. Raven hadn't moved from the chair he'd sat in shortly after the doctor started on Kimbley's left side—which had hurt, though not as badly as receiving the wounds. "You just gonna sit there all day?" Kimbley turned to the other man, noting that his original shirt and jacket were folded and set on the table by Raven's elbow.

"No, I intend to bring you with me to Brigadier General Armstrong's 'castle.'" Raven snorted, getting up and handing the clothes over to the shorter man, setting the hat on his head as well. "We'll stick to the plan—you should get a good view of the place."

"I don't see why this is necessary." Kimbley mused, shamelessly removing the hospital shirt, revealing his near-anorexic form, complete with slowly healing wounds. "It seems so pointless, really. I need to find 'Scar'…"

"You need to obey the Fuhrer." Raven corrected, nodding slightly as Kimbley finished dressing. "The Fuhrer's orders were to convince Armstrong to join our rankings. To save a seat for her at the top."

Kimbley cut any complaints short and followed Raven out, glancing around the hospital. Hmm. It was more than a little suspicious that he was better within a day. Especially when he should have died from such a wound. Perhaps this was all to stall Scar, to make Scar believe that he'd killed Kimbley. The fool—Kimbley wouldn't die so easily. "Alright, Lieutenant General. Let's go to Briggs."

-+-


End file.
